1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which constantly wipes sealing rolls provided at an inlet of a high pressure steamer used for wet heat treatment under high pressure of fiber products for enhancing the processing quality of the fiber products to be processed which is guided by said sealing rolls and is fed into the steamer.
A high pressure steamer, in which saturated steam of high temperature and high pressure is applied to fiber products such as cloth, string, etc. for conducting high pressure wet heat treatment such as color developing process on said fiber products, has been already publicly known. A number of sealing apparatuses have been proposed by the present inventors which feed fiber products into a high pressure steamer or to take out the same from the steamer while the temperature and the pressure within the steamer are maintained at such a high temperature and pressure as, for example, 160.degree. C., 5.5 kg/cm.sup.2.
A basic structure of the sealing apparatus which has been proposed by the present inventors is such that, as shown in FIG. 1, a pair of sealing rubber rolls (3) which blocks and closes an inlet for introducing fiber products (2) provided at a sealing block (1) and is designed to be driven in such a direction as to feeding the fiber products into the high pressure steamer and nozzles (4) and tanks (5) to wash, clean and cool said sealing rubber rolls (3) are provided, further brush rolls (6) and water squeezing-out rolls (7) are made to move in contact with both sealing rubber rolls (3). Therefore, both of the sealing rubber rolls (3) will have cleaning liquid given thereto then water is squeezed out therefrom by water squeezing-out rolls (7) after being brushed in every one rotation.
However, while water is largely squeezed out of the surfaces of the sealing rubber rolls (3) by an action of the water squeezing-out rolls (7) in the above structure, it is impossible to remove water from the surfaces of the sealing rubber rolls to such extent as making the surfaces dry, instead the surfaces of the sealing rubber rolls are left in wet state. Therefore the moisture of the sealing rubber rolls is transferred to the fiber product (8) to be fed into the high pressure steamer, thus undesirable effects are given to the processing of the fiber products by said transferred moisture. For example, when the fiber product (8) is fed into the high pressure steamer for the purpose of dyeing, it has been found from experiments that dye adhesion will become inferior because of the action of the transferred moisture and dark dyeing cannot be done. Particularly when the fiber product is nylon taffeta, such defects cannot be avoided so that dyeing speck is caused and the dyeing is ended up with light shade.